


Lunapark

by EmmaPrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaPrince/pseuds/EmmaPrince
Summary: Severus a Harry navštíví zábavní park .





	Lunapark

**Author's Note:**

> Tento příběh mám v počítači uložený už hodně dlouho a pořád ho dokola opravuju...tak jsem si řekla dost, prostě ho vydám. A tady to je. Doufám, že se bude líbit. Enjoy!

Byl teplý letní podvečer a Harry se Severusem se chystali navštívit mudlovskou pouť, která se konala každý rok přesně první víkend v červenci na odlehlé louce u městečka nedaleko Kvikálkova, kde Harry jako malý vyrůstal. Harry o ní jako malý často slýchával – v okolí Londýna byla vyhlášená jako nejlepší a byla to událost, kterou chtěl navštívit snad každý. Harry moc dlouho toužil po tom, se tam byť jen na chvíli podívat. Vždy udělal všechnu práci, kterou po něm teta se strýcem chtěli, avšak na pouť ho nevzali nikdy. Zatímco Dudley s nimi jako malý jezdil pravidelně každý rok a vždy si z poutě přivezl plno sladkostí, které mu tam rodiče koupili.  
Před Harrym se pak vždy vychloubal, kolik si toho domů z poutě přivezl a popisoval mu, na kolika všemožných atrakcích byl. Popravdě by bylo snazší vyjmenovat ty, na kterých z celé pouti nebyl.  
Harry si postupem času uvědomil, že se na pouť se strýcem a tetou jako dítě nikdy nepodívá, ale slíbil si, že ji někdy navštíví až bude starší, ať se děje cokoli.  
Jen na to nikdy nebyl čas.  
A po válce a porážce Voldemorta konečně čas měl, měl i někoho, s kým by se tam rád podíval, ale věděl, že jeho přítel Severus nemá rád velký dav lidí a celý ten rámus kolem.

Severus věděl, jak moc se chce Harry na onu pouť podívat, často o ní vyprávěl, ale nikdy se ho skutečně nezeptal, zda by s ním nešel.  
Severus si myslel, že je to proto, že ho Harry za necelé dva roky jejich vztahu znal až příliš dobře a věděl, že pouť není zrovna jeho oblíbené místo, navíc se vším tím davem okolo a jeho povaha mu nedovolila ho k návštěvě pouti pod nějakou záminkou přinutit, jak by to jistě Severus jako správný Zmijozel dávno udělal.  
A i když pouť nebyla zrovna jeho oblíbeným místem k návštěvě, věděl, že by pro něj Harry udělal prakticky cokoli. Dokonce kvůli němu snášel i nudné lektvarové konference, na které s ním stejně vždy šel a podpořil ho. Navíc…věděl, jak moc by pro Harryho znamenalo, kdyby na pouť zašli a chtěl, aby byl šťastný.  
Rozhodl se tedy, že Harryho překvapí. Zjistil, kde a kdy se pouť koná a na konec večera sjednal ještě jedno malé překvapení.  
Naplánoval to tak, aby měli oba v den konání pouti volno a již předem Harrymu řekl, že pro něj přichystal tajný výlet a že spolu v sobotu odpoledne něco podniknou.  
Návštěvu pouti naplánoval až na pozdnější odpoledne, aby už tolik nepálilo slunce, ale věděl, že velkému davu lidí se stejně nevyhnou.

V den pouti je Severus přemístil z Bradavic rovnou na louku, která se nacházela nedaleko hlavní cesty na pouť, kam a odkud právě mířili desítky lidí.  
V den jejich výletu Harry nadšením ani nedýchal. Vzpomínal si, že posledně, když pro něj Severus přichystal výlet, u kterého dělal hrozné tajnůstky, se byli podívat na famrpálovém tréninku jeho nejoblíbenějšího týmu Ballycastelských netopýrů, s jehož členy si pak i zahrál přátelský zápas! A proto věděl, že mu překvapení naprosto vezme dech, ať už to bude cokoliv. 

Hned poté, co se přemístili a Harrymu se z přenášedla přestal houpat žaludek, ucítil několik sladkých vůni naráz. Oříšky? Cukrová vata? Preclíky? Zpovzdálí k nim slabě doléhala hudba.  
Harry se rozzářil.  
Je to to, co si myslím? To přece není možné!  
Vedle louky, na kterou se přemístili, rostl les jehličnatých stromů, hlavně borovic. Harry se snažil za holým lesem zahlédnout něco, co by jeho domněnku potvrdilo. A přece! Skrz kmeny a větve stromů zahlédl blikající světla, část obrovské konstrukce a díky sladké vůni a tiché hudbě, která k nim skrze malý les doléhala věděl, že se nemýlí. Je opravdu tady!  
„U Merlina, Severusi. Je to opravdu to, co si myslím?“  
„Přesvědč se sám,“ krátce nadzvedl koutky úst v úsměvu.  
Harry ani žádné důkazy nepotřeboval, věděl, že je opravdu tu. Po tolika letech, kdy se sem tolik toužil podívat.  
„Páni, my jsme vážně tady!“ usmíval se široce Harry od ucha k uchu. Prudce Severuse objal a políbil. „Děkuju moc, že jsi mě sem vzal,“ zářil nadšením Harry.  
„Rádo se stalo.“  
Harry se nemohl dočkat, až si celou pouť prohlédnou. Pevně chytil Severuse za ruku a rychle ho táhl směrem k hlasité hudbě a davu.  
Jak se blížili k hlavní cestě, dav lidí sílil, Harry zmírnil krok a vzhledem k narůstajícímu davu se k Severusovi více přitiskl. Ten mu dal ruku majetnicky kolem pasu a společně procházeli mezi prvními stánky. Stánky byly rozestavěné jeden vedle druhého na krajích, podél cesty až k samotnému středu celé pouti.  
Lidé se smáli, povídali si a pomalu postupovali do středu celé pouti.  
Čím více se blížili k atrakcím, dav houstl a oni museli zmínit krok. Někdy bylo skoro nemožné do někoho lehce nevrazit.  
S každým jejich ušlým metrem, sílila i hudba. Lidé se často zastavovali u stánků, prohlíželi si unikátní výrobky prodejců, a často si i nějakou tu drobnost koupili. Někteří měli již plné ruce tašek a vraceli se zpět domů.  
Stánky nabízeli hromadu sladkostí. Od perníků přes marcipán až po barevnou cukrovou vatu na špejli, pečivo sladké i slané, koření, vlastnoručně vyrobenou keramiku a mnoho právě připravovaných jídel. Z jednoho místa se linula sladká vůně cukrové vaty a o pár kroků dál šťavnatého masa z dalšího stánku opodál. Severus s Harrym šli vede sebe, občas se u nějakého stánku zastavili a hned zase pokračovali dál.  
U jednoho ze stánků si Harry všiml gumového tmavě zeleného hada. Zašklebil se a rozhodl se, že tohle prostě musí Severusovi koupit. Zastavil se a u jedné starší dámy ho i zaplatil. Otočil se a chtěl ho dát rovnou Severusovi, ale všiml si, že ho nikde nevidí. Dav se kolem něj pořád měnil a Harry příliš daleko nedohlédl. Zatracená výška!  
Pak ale ucítil na levé ruce dotek, otočil se a Severus se na něj usmál. Oddychl si. „Už jsem si myslel, že jsem tě ztratil. Podívej, co jsem ti koupil jako správnému Zmijozelovi,“ podal Severusovi zeleného hada a zakřenil se. Severus se ušklíbl. „Musíme ho potom rozhodně ochutnat. Já jsem nám zatím koupil cukrovou vatu,“ nabídl ji Harrymu. „Je výborná. Mudlové vědí, jak na sladké.“  
Harry si kousek té světle růžové načechrané vaty utrhl a také ochutnal.  
„Hmm, je vážně výborná,“ olízl si rty. „Koupím ji potom Ronovi.Tohle mu bude zaručeně chutnat.“  
Severus mezitím rozbalil i gumového hada, ale ani jednomu z nich nechutnal. Chutnal moc uměle.  
Poté co prošli snad všechny stánky, co v okolí parku byly, se vydali do centra všeho dění a totiž k atrakcím.  
Atrakce byli plné lidí a hlavně dětí, kteří u nich společně stáli dlouhé fronty další na jízdy. Některé atrakce byli zaplněné více, některé méně, ale asi nejoblíbenější mezi dětskými atrakcemi byl velký řetízkový kolotoč.  
Hudba hlasitě hrála, světla na atrakcích blikala, lidé se smáli a slunce se blížilo ke spánku.  
Harry moc chtěl nějakou z atrakcí vyzkoušet. Dlouho se rozmýšlel, na kterou půjde, až jeho oči upoutala horská dráha. Lidé seděli na vozíkách v řadách za sebou, prudce zatáčely vpravo i vlevo, nahoru a dolů pořád dokola a vypadalo to, že se skvěle baví.  
„Severusi, pojďme na horskou dráhu!“ vykřikl nadšeně a už tahal Severuse směrem ke kase. Byl jak nadšené malé dítě.  
„To nemůžeš myslet vážně!“ namítl Severus.  
„No tak, bude to zábava! Prosím, pojď,“ prosil ho.  
Severus si povzdechl, ale nakonec souhlasil a Harryho to ani nestálo moc námahy a přemlouvání.  
„Dvě vstupenky, prosím,“ požádal Harry u kasy, když přišel po pár minutách na řadu. Vzal lístky a šel si stoupnout k Severusovi, aby počkali, až tato jízda skončí a oni budou moct nastoupit na tu další.  
Zanedlouho, když se vozíky konečně zastavily, se lunapark pomalu ale jistě nořil do tmy. Slunce už zapadlo a na obzoru byly vidět jen zbývající růžové červánky. Na pouti tak byly zdrojem jediného světla právě ona zářivě barevná světýlka každé atrakce a kam už světla nedosvítila, se místo ponořilo do tmy a vypadalo to, jako by byla pouť kompletně odříznutá od okolního světa. Svět kolem nich jako by přestal existovat. Existovalo jen toto místo a tyto chvíle.

Lidé z poslední jízdy odcházeli a nadšeně si povídali.  
Harry chytil svého přítele za ruku a zatáhl ho do úplně prvního vozíku. Oba se připoutali, a čekali, až jízda začne. Když se vozíky rozjely, sevřel Harry Severusovu ruku strachem, že se mu první jízda na horské dráze nebude líbit, bude mu nevolno a taky (přiznejme si to), chtěl svého přítele držet za ruku.  
Vozíky se řítili po ocelové konstrukci a Harry si jízdu báječně užíval.  
Když se ale podíval během jízdy na Severuse, aby zjistil, jestli se také baví, Severus se jen mračil a vůbec nevypadal, že by ho jízda nějak bavila.  
Po pár minutách jízda skončila a lidé začali postupně vystupovat.  
„To bylo naprosto úžasné!“ vykřikl nadšeně Harry.  
Severus si odfrkl.  
„Přiznej si to Severusi, bavil ses!“  
Severusova tvář byla stále bez výrazu.  
„Viděl jsem tě,“ řekl. „Asi po pátém kole sis to začal užívat a usmíval ses!“ smál se Harry.  
Ještě pořád stáli před horskou dráhou, kam přicházeli zájemci na další jízdu.  
„Dobře,“ přiznal Severus, „možná jsem se nechal trochu unést, a nakonec to nebyla zase taková ztráta času.“  
„Já věděl, že se ti to bude líbit!“ zasmál se nadšeně a políbil ho.  
Severus po tomto gestu roztál a radostně se na Harryho usmál. „Co kdybychom si teď šli vyzkoušet střelnici?“ navrhl. „Ať vidíme, kdo z nás lépe míří,“ zašklebil se.  
Harry nadšeně souhlasil.  
Zamířili k tomu nejbližšímu stánku a stoupli si do fronty. Za chvilku k nim přišla starší dáma, oba si koupili po 5 nábojích a ona jim předala vzduchovky.  
Jako první střílel Harry. Z pěti pokusů se trefil pouze jednou a onu bílou růži, na kterou celou dobu mířil, pouze naštípl.  
Potom přišla řada na Severuse. První třela – mířil na Harryho bílou růži a hned na poprvé ji sestřelil. Svými dalšími pokusy se trefil i do dalších čtyř růží. Postarší dáma jim výhru předala.  
Mezitím přišla ke stánku mladá maminka s malou asi pětiletou dcerou.  
“Mami, vystřelíš, mi taky růži?“ ptala se holčička maminky.  
„Pokusím se, zlato.“  
„Jak to, že ses trefil pokaždé? Mají vychýlenou mušku, je těžké se trefit,“ zajímal se Harry. Severus na to nic neřekl, jen se ušklíbl a zeptal se majitelky atrakce: „Co musím vystřelit, abych vyhrál toho velkého medvěda?“ ukázal nad sebe.  
Nad nimi visel obrovský, hnědý, plyšový medvěd s červenou mašlí kolem krku.  
„To byste musel vystřílet celou řadu růží bez jediné chyby. Ale to se doposud žádnému zákazníkovi nepodařilo, dokázal to jen můj manžel, ale nikdy neřekl nikomu jak,“ odpověděla.  
„Severusi, jsi si jistý, že to zvládneš? Žádného medvěda, přeci nepotřebujeme...“  
Severus jako by ho ale už vůbec neposlouchal, vzduchovku už měl nabitou a začal střílet.  
Harry si povzdechl.  
Byl v první půlce řady a zatím neměl žádnou chybu. S každou další přesnou a bezchybnou střelou, byla majitelka i Harry více a více překvapenější. Když Severus vystřílel celou řadu bez jediné chyby, majitelka jako by se probrala z transu, sundala medvěda a podala mu ho.  
„Blahopřeji Vám, opravdu jste si ho zasloužil,“ poblahopřála mu, ale z jejího hlasu bylo znatelně slyšet, že z toho žádnou radost neměla a raději přešla ke druhé zákaznici s malou holčičkou, která nevyhrála nic.  
„Páni! Mami, viděla jsi to?“ hleděla dívka s úžasem na Severuse.  
Severus se omluvně podíval na Harryho, a i s velkým medvědem zamířil k malé holčičce.  
„Pokud se neurazíte, rád bych vám dal tohle,“ řekl a nabídl jim medvěda.  
„Ale to jste přece vyhrál vy, patří vám, nechte si ho,“ namítala překvapená maminka.  
„Vážně, uděláte tím mě i mému partnerovi radost. Navíc k čemu by nám dvěma dospělým mužům byl velký plyšový medvěd?“  
Dívce se rozzářily oči, žena neměla slov.  
Severus medvěda předal dívce, která ho velkou silou objala a usmála se. Severus jí úsměv oplatil.  
„Děkujeme vám. Můžu se vám nějak odvděčit?“  
„Berte to jako dárek pro malou,“ řekl a vrátil se zpátky k Harrymu.  
„Doufám, že jsem udělal správně, nebo jsi toho medvěda chtěl?“ zeptal se pochybně Severus.  
Harry na něj jen zíral, pak se k němu přitiskl a vášnivě ho políbil. Když se od sebe odtrhli, podíval se Severusovi do očí a řekl: “To je přesně jeden z důvodů proč tě miluju, Severusi Snape.“

„Takže kam teď?“ zeptal se Harry, když měli projitý celý park, už byla tma a na obloze zářily první hvězdy.  
„Slyšel jsem, že by se tu na louce k završení této akce měl konat malý ohňostroj. Co se tam zajít podívat?“  
„Dobrý nápad,“ přitakal Harry a společně se vydali na čerstvě posekanou travnatou louku, jen kousek vzdálenou od všech stánků, ponořenou do tmy, odkud měli mít jasný výhled na oblohu.  
Někteří lidé už byli na louce a s očima upřenýma k nebi, netrpělivě sledovali, kdy ohňostroj konečně začne.  
Severus s Harrym si stoupli kousek dál od lidí, aby měli více soukromí.  
„Jak jsi to vůbec udělal s tou vzduchovkou? Tolik přesných střel, jsi přece nemohl zasáhnout,“ zajímal se Harry, protože mu to celý večer vrtalo hlavou. „Jedině, že bys použil magii,“ otočil se na Severuse a očekával odpověď.  
Severus se ušklíbl.  
„Takže použil!“ zamračil se Harry.  
„A co? Ta majitelka si to zasloužila, neměla podvádět. Jen tahala z lidí peníze,“ pokrčil Severus s nezájmem rameny.  
„Ona podváděla?“  
„Tak naivní, Harry, tak naivní... samozřejmě, že podváděla.“  
„V tom případě jsem rád, že jsi to udělal,“ usmál se Harry.  
Severus zezadu objal Harryho, ten se o něj opřel, hlavu mu položil na rameno a společně hleděli vzhůru na hvězdnou oblohu, posetou tisícem hvězd a čekali, až ohňostroj začne.  
Chvilku poté oblohu rozzářil barevný třpyt, jehož krása přilákala pohledy všech lidí okolo.  
„To je nádhera,“ okomentoval Harry, když k nebi vzlétali první červeno-zelné jiskry. Hleděl vzhůru a oči mu zářily.  
„Ano, to tedy je,“ odpověděl Severus s pohledem upřeným na Harryho.


End file.
